1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power supply circuits, and more specifically to increasing efficiency of DC-DC converters.
2. Related Art
A DC-DC converter is a circuit that generates a regulated direct current (DC) output voltage from a DC input voltage. A regulated output voltage generally refers to a constant-value output voltage despite changes in the value of the current drawn (within a range) from the converter. The DC input voltage and the regulated DC output voltage generally have different voltage levels. The regulated DC output voltage of a DC-DC converter may be used as a power supply for powering electronic circuits.
Efficiency of a DC-DC converter is generally the ratio of the total output power delivered to a load (or loads) powered by the output of the DC-DC converter and the total power consumed by the DC-DC converter in delivering the output power, and may be specified, for example, as a percentage. It is generally desirable that the efficiency of a DC-DC converter be high.